Amor hasta en la muerte
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: One-shot. Darien esta perdidamente enamorado de su amada, pero un accidente hace que él se vuelva loco pero... ¿es por amor o por miedo de que esa extraña cosa se le acerque...?


**¿Pasando a mejor vida? [D] Angst One-shot ****  
**

Ya no sé si creer en lo que hay a mi alrededor, distinguir entre bien y mal, falso o verdadero, todo comenzó o termino en aquellas lluvias extrañas que llegan en primavera, tras la época perfecta para nuestra boda, todo día parecia perfecto, hermosos cielos despejados, un sol cálido, el viento fresco, el olor de los retoños de las flores, tras años de peleas que parecían interminables con nuestros padres, sermones de amigos, ella de sus amigas, de desconocidos que si lograban vernos nos miraban con desprecio, repulsión, finalmente habíamos conseguido separarnos de toda esa gente que impedía nuestra felicidad, ahora te has ido, eso creo, porque atado a mi cama puedo ver cómo me sonríes coqueta y jugueteas con tu cabello, si esta fuese una de nuestras noches "especiales" como tu solías llamarle, me sentiría emocionado, enloquecido, pero temo de ti, o de mi mente ¿cómo comenzó esto? Ya poco recuerdo...

Claro, faltaba una semana para la boda, en verdad que siempre me pregunte como habías aceptado quedarte conmigo, aquel otro chico... Seiya era perfecto para ti, tu ya estabas casada con él, para mi tú eras una obsesión, solo quería una aventura, vivía de ellas, jamás me había gustado la seriedad en las relaciones, pero tú, tú me dejaste fascinado, esos ojos azul tan claros que reflejaban pureza, un cabello suave, rubio como los primeros rayos de sol tras una terrible tormenta, eras divina, recuerdo haberte propuesto cientos de cosas 

-solo será una noche, ¿qué dices?  
-digo que no- sonriendo alegremente colocando sus codos sobre la mesa entrelaza sus manos posa su cabeza en ellas –a ti solo te gusta jugar con las mujeres, además yo ya estoy felizmente casada con un hombre que amo-  
-apuesto mi vida a que él no te tratara ni la mitad de bien que conmigo-  
-no me importa, aunque así fuera, ya te dije amo a Seiya, es lindo, dulce, atento, caballeroso, amoroso…-  
-es un niño, conmigo todo será divertido, todas las parejas lo hacen, tu marido se encuentra muy lejos, no regresara, seguro te engaña, ahora mismo debe tener amores desenfrenados-  
-pues el niño que tú dices es mi marido yo sé que es incapaz de engañarme y si lo hiciera sabe que tiene mi permiso han sido dos largos años yo no puedo detener sus instintos hombre implacable-  
-¿y tú?-  
-¿y yo qué?-  
-puedes detener esos "instintos" también tienes tus deseos, son dos años en los que nos has disfrutado de la buena vida-  
-¿sabes algo? Chiba… prefiero mil veces complacerme yo sola a que tú me hagas el favor- levantándose del asiento –gracias por el café estuvo muy rico, permiso- dice caminando a unos pasos de la salida se detiene -te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a molestarme con la misma situación  
-lo que tu digas mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana- sonríe déspota y esta se retira algo enfadada

Si, ese era yo un completo patán pero que podía hacer yo, insisto en que Seiya Kou era mucho mejor que yo, guapo, atento, con dinero, la mayoría de su fortuna se la daba a la caridad, era dueño de la compañía disquera más importante del mundo Bunny Moon ridículo nombre pero así le decíamos a Serena cuando era una niña, fue en su honor, básicamente Seiya y yo éramos hermanos por partida doble nuestros padres se divorciaron, mi mamá se fue con su papá y mi papá con su mamá, es así como ahora están casados, claro que mucho tiempo antes nos tuvieron a nosotros 

Recuerdo que Seiya había ido a un viaje de negocios seria por dos años y medio, era muy feliz con Serena en verdad eran una pareja envidiable yo continuaba con mis aventura, Serena, solo la veía con deseo eso molestaba a Seiya y me encantaba hacerlo enojar, molestarlo diciendo cosas indebidas y obscenas de su mujer pero él jamás me levanto la voz o me soltó un golpe que bien merecido me lo tenía, su caballerosidad y educación eran intachables 

Seiya regresaría para el invierno, no me quedo de otra más que esperar junto con Serena en el aeropuerto estaba tan emocionada, ella vestía con un coqueto vestido rojo, botas, guantes, gorro del mismo color, todo era de una suave y esponjada tela yo no dejaba de verla con lujuria fantaseaba con cientos de cosas, cuando me descontrole y estuve a punto de irme contra Bunny y hacerle lo que más deseaba pero llego Kou tomándome del hombro 

-que te he dicho de ver a mi mujer con tanto deseo- dice sonriente  
-mi amor- con lagrimas en los ojos –que alegría de verte al fin has regresado-  
-claro que si mi precioso bombón- alzando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros –ven acá y dame un fuerte abrazo mi pequeña niña hermosa-  
-si claro que si- corre abrazarlo –te extrañe tanto no te vuelvas a ir por favor no estoy tranquila si tú no estás-  
-perdóname prometo que ya no lo volveré hacer… a la próxima te llevare conmigo- la besa con desesperación  
-ay pero qué bonito rencuentro- dice sarcástico mientras se levanta de su asiento –creo que voy a llorar mejor me alejo antes de que muera ahogado de tanta miel que derraman- camina  
-espera hermano no te vayas, perdón- se separa de la rubia –olvidaba que no te gustan las escenas de romance, porque no compras unos jugos- dándole dinero de su cartera –celebramos que estamos aquí todos juntos, nos vamos cenar y luego el resto de mi vida soy solo de mi bombón-  
-si mejor compro algo no quiero ver como comparten su saliva-  
-pero no tardes por favor que muero de sed y necesito que cuides un rato mas a mi mujercita hermosa yo necesito ir por unos paquetes, muchos regalos que les traje- tomando el hombro del pelinegro –por favor cuídala mucho-

Tal vez él sabía lo que ocurriría, tenía un gran sexto sentido, yo fui por el juego de fresa para Bunny (es su favorito) de moras para mí y de vegetales para Seiya, odia ese jugo pero quería hacerle la broma cambiando las etiquetas, llegue con Serena sentándome a su lado mientras ella se polveaba un poco la nariz y se colocaba un poco de perfume, -_esa sonrisa yo jamás podría provocarla_- pensé, me miro feliz, se levanto y dándose una vuelta completa dejándome ver lo espectacular de su cuerpo me pregunto si se veía atractiva para Seiya le afirme con la cabeza y escuchamos un fuerte disparo, personas corriendo y gritando fuimos de inmediato hacia donde inicio todo el alboroto, al llegar ahí estaba, tirado y sangrante del pecho, Serena corrió a su lado, llorando tratando de detener la hemorragia que corría entre su dedos, lloraba inconsolable, mi hermano solo sonreía, intento consolarla, con respiración dificultosa tomo mi mano, me dijo –hermano, se que jamás… nos llevamos bien… pero… jamás digan que fue de mi… que jamás regrese… mi empresa te la dejo o muchos perderán su empleo… pero un favor en especial… cuida de Serena… eres… eres el único que sabrá cuidar se ella- atrajo el rostro de Bunny para besarla, sonrió, dando un último respiro, falleció, en verdad siempre discutimos, hasta yo llore en ese momento, lo abrace con fuerza gritando con desesperación, aparentemente fue confundido con criminal y la policía le disparo por haber sido considerado peligroso, fue un funeral demasiado triste creerán que miles de personas asistieron por lo contrario, solo éramos nosotros dos, encontramos su testamento, toda su fortuna me fue dejada a mí, pidió que su muerte nunca fuese anunciada, mentimos, dijimos que Seiya se quedaría por muchos años mas fuera del país y que yo lo "ayudaría en sus negocios" era un hombre muy querido, creyeron que todo era verdad porque era tan bondadoso de ser capaz hasta de darme empleo, a parir de ese momento protegí a Bunny, no sonreía y siempre lloraba, hice de todo para animarla, cuando se dio cuenta que la empresa me pesaba mucho decido ayudarme juntos la sacamos adelante, ella había estudiado negocios internacionales sabía lo que hacía, yo estudie diseño grafico, no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de empresas, estando siempre unidos ella comenzó a tenerme más confianza, el amor nació, deje de verla como simple objeto, era tan perfecta, linda, con todo y su depresión no se dejo caer, yo me hice más atento, amable, hacer negocios significaba comportarme, aprender cosas de caballeros, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí, eso dejo maravillada a Bunny

Eran días de verano, el calor nos hacia alucinar un poco, usábamos ropa ligera en la oficina, estaba tan ocupado tratando de sacar la empresa adelante que cierto día mientras ordenaba todos los pendientes Bunny revisaba la agenda o eso creía porque ella me miraba con cierto deseo, me causaba gracia, se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, su pretexto fue agradecerme por estar siempre con ella, dejamos los asuntos empresariales en un lado, comenzamos hablar de nosotros, se sentó en mis piernas, hablábamos muy cerca nos escuchábamos y a su vez dábamos pequeños besos en la mejilla, días más tarde… recuerdo poco, cada segundo me confundo mas… mientras hablábamos de negocios reíamos de vez en cuando, luego nos abrazábamos cuando menos lo esperábamos ya nos besábamos y nos demostrábamos ese amor de forma más intensa, hasta crear un lazo afectivo demasiado fuerte, me sentía dichoso, Serena sonreía de forma más alegre que con mi hermano, reíamos tanto, a veces dejábamos botadas las tareas de la oficina para escaparnos y hacer todo tipo de locuras, pero lo hacíamos con sumo cuidado, nadie podía enterarse de nuestra relación, fue imposible, nuestros padres, amigos, toda la familia, conocidos, desconocidos, se enteraron de lo nuestro a mi me tacharon de "mujeriego empedernido, roba mujeres, poco hombre" ella quedo como "la fácil, una cualquiera, mujer despreciable que engaña a su marido" estábamos envueltos en malos entendidos, chismes, eso afectaba los nervios de Bunny cabe mencionar que ella siempre fue muy sensible cuando algo le preocupa demasiado su temperatura y presión se quedan por los suelos lo cual es demasiado peligroso, en muchas ocasiones ella fue a dar al hospital por tantos problemas, en la calle la ofendían, la empujaban, la hirieron física y psicológica de manera brutal, por lo que me decidí ahorrar suficiente dinero, conseguir un empleo fuera del país, no era mucha paga pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir, dejamos la empresa a cargo de un amigo de confianza, Andrew Furuhata, nosotros nos alejamos de todo el conflicto por el bien de su salud, lejos del mundo que nos mal entendía decidimos casarnos.

Como dije eran días preciosos, nuestra boda fue en un parque, las flores de los arboles durazneros caían sobre nosotros, no había invitados solo los curiosos que se acercaban a observar, no había nada más perfecto que el amor que nos teníamos, demostrándonoslo de la forma más bella posible, tan felices, tanto amor, comprendiéndonos a la perfección, sabiendo que le gustaba uno al otro, una noche inolvidable donde no deje de abrazarla quería sentirle en mi pecho por siempre, estaba realmente enamorado, ella también, lo sé, lo aseguro

-sabes que soy la mujer más feliz de todo el universo-

-y yo el hombre más feliz de este universo y todos los universos que puedan existir… te amo mucho mí adorada Bunny-

-tenias razón- suspira –te lo confieso, creo, eres mejor hombre que Seiya- guiñándole un ojo

-no me compares… jamás podre ser lo que era mi hermano-

-él era increíble conmigo pero tu sobrepasaste mis limites

-gracias preciosa- besando largamente su mejilla

-¿lo extrañas?-

-demasiado, extraño las peleas, todo lo que lo hice sufrir, de niños siempre estuvo a mi lado, Seiya era mayor que yo y mis compañeros me molestaban, él me defendía, me prestaba sus juguetes, me daba su almuerzo, de sus dulces… yo solo le hacía maldades, me arrepiento-

-te quería y tu a él, lo sabía, yo también lo extraño, pero me hace muy feliz estar contigo, te has vuelto un hombre ejemplar, por eso te amo Darién, gracias a ti logre superarlo, pude volver a enamorarme, soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, que correspondas este amor-

Tan dichoso, mitad de la primavera una tormenta cayó en la ciudad, Bunny había conseguido un empleo, ese día fue a trabajo, regresaría hasta tarde, yo me quedaría en casa haciendo preparativos para una noche llena de amor, esa seria especial, porque ya estábamos pensando seriamente en tener hijos, era un momento perfecto para cumplir lo planeado, ya tenía todo listo, me sentía ansioso, contento, la alegría, el amor, inundaban mi corazón no solo por la gran noche sino porque ya comenzaba a imaginarme como se vería mi linda conejita con su vientre abultado, como le podríamos, mientras la esperaba yo leía un libro sobre nombres para bebés, en eso recibí una llamada cerca de las once de la noche, Bunny,

-conejita, mi amor, si es niño le ponemos Mamoru Chiba Tsukino, me gusta cómo suena- dice con emoción

–perfecto cariño, piensa bien porque podría ser niña, mi amor llegare un tanto tarde, un tráfico espantoso la lluvia hace los autos más lentos-

-apresúrate, la comida se enfría y yo deseo tanto abrazarte, besarte, amarte con locura desenfrenada, te amo mucho mi conejita-

-yo también mi amor, pero voy a vuelta de rueda, es desesperante-

-te dije que llevaras la camioneta, podrías aplastar autos y llegar más rápido-

-eso me traje, la camioneta, pero parece que no saben conducir, son más lentos que mis abuelos entrando a la iglesia-

-entonces esperare, yo reviso nombres para mujer… tener una segunda princesita, será hermosa, la quiero rubia, si me la das pelinegra no te dejare en paz hasta que me des una niña rubia-

Comienza a reír a carcajadas -anotado, nos vemos en un rato mi amor-

-entre más te retrases, mayor deberá ser la recompensa, ¿de acuerdo? te amo mucho conejita-

-intentare apresurarme, o tal vez no… te amo mas mi adorado Darién…-

Que me dijera que soy suyo hacia mi corazón saltar, ya no escuche mas, solo un fuerte grito junto con aparatoso ruido, la comunicación se corto, quede asustado, pasmado, con muy poca coherencia en mi cerebro, salí de inmediato en su búsqueda, llegue cerca de la cafetería que tanto nos gustaba visitar, era un aparatoso accidente, ya se la habían llevado al hospital, donde había entrado en coma, pregunte las causas del accidente el conductor de un camión estaba ebrio, se paso el alto llevándose la camioneta, tirándola hacia una futura construcción de metro, la mujer hablaba por teléfono mediante manos libres, se encontraba en su perfecto sentido, ella no fue la culpable de nada me culpe por haber hablado tanto tiempo con ella, de haber sabido hubiese colgado y ella no estaría sufriendo, yo quede destrozado, rogaba, rezaba porque ella despertara, cerca de las siete de la mañana los doctores encontraron heridas internas en su cuerpo, lo que minutos más tarde la hiso fallecer, enloquecí, literal, no deje de llorar, golpear todo a mi alrededor, no podía creer que ella no estaría conmigo , me colocaron un sedante por mi alboroto, la trasladaban a una sala especial, sus órganos vitales que funcionaran serian retirados en un par de días, mientras yo debía esperar para que me fuese entregado su cuerpo, en lugar de esperar me escabullí a esa sala, quedándome recostado a su lado, sintiéndome tan solo, no habría quien me comprendiera, quería sentir de nuevo la suavidad de piel, la calidez de su pecho, cuando los médicos llegaron a quitarle sus órganos ya habían pasado tres o cuatro días, me preguntaron qué hacía allí, respondí con toda sinceridad como si fuese cierto –esperando a que despierte- me miraron con una completa lástima que me dolió hasta el alma, si me habían de mirar así que fuese a lado de mi Bunny porque era la única quien me daba fuerza para soportar cualquier el dolor.

Me negué por completo el donar sus órganos, ella se quedaría conmigo, completa, quería embalsamarla para tenerla siempre a mi lado, me la lleve de nuevo a casa, sin vida, con el pretexto de que ahí velaría su cuerpo, creyeron mi mentira, como dije caí en completa locura, porque comencé actuar como si ella estuviese con vida, reduje mis horas de trabajo para quedarme a su lado, le contaba mi día, preparaba el desayuno para dos diciendo –¿qué pasa mi amor? Te sientes mal y por eso hoy tampoco quieres desayunar, está bien preciosa, no te voy a obligar, recupérate pronto, yo te cuidare para que te mejores- la besaba y me quedaba "cuidándola" dormía a su lado, abrazándola, besando sus labios, una que otra parte de su cuerpo, la acariciaba esperando tener una reacción, por una semana me quede haciendo la misma rutina, me creí mi propia mentira, el que seguía viva pero estaba enferma y por eso no hablaba ni comía, después no sé cómo se enteraron, pero sus padres llegaron para quitarme el cuerpo de su hija y darle un entierro decente, insatisfecho, muchas veces profane su tumba para regresarla a casa, regresaban, me la quitaban y yo profanaba el mausoleo, y luego, repetir la rutina diaria que teníamos, la rutina que tanto amábamos, despertar, besarnos, jugar un rato haciéndonos cosquillas, desayunar, bañarnos, trabajo para que al regresar contarnos el día mientras comíamos, resolvíamos pendientes, veíamos tele, cada cosa la hacía con su cuerpo muerto o eso creo, mis padres ante mi situación decidieron encerrarme en una clínica psiquiátrica, donde hice hasta lo imposible por suicidarme, ya no tenía caso vivir, la única razón que tenia para salir adelante se había ido, quería volver a estar con ella y la única forma era matándome

Era verano, de nuevo llovía, lloraba inconsolable, me tenían encerrado en un cuarto por tomar una cuchara, romperla para que tuviese filo y habérmela enterrado en la yugular, los médicos me dieron atención rápida, mientras estaba recostado en el frio suelo, llorando porque en una noche así había muerto mi amada, con los ojos cerrados mis lagrimas me ahogaban pero no me mataban, repetía una y otra vez –estoy solo, me quedare solo para siempre, quiero morirme, soy demasiado débil, ¡quiero morirme ya!- una corriente de aire helado se sintió por la habitación un aroma peculiar inundo mi ser, abrí lento los ojos, ahí estaba, acariciando mi mejilla –no estás solo, nunca estarás solo- una sonrisa un tanto fría estaba en sus labios, me levante un poco, quedando arrodillado frente a ella, era mi Serena, mi linda Bunny tomo mi cabeza y la dejo sobre su pecho, estaba fría, pero era su aroma, sus suaves caricias, me proporcionaba besos suaves, dulcemente húmedos, era ella…

Después de todo pensé que no había fallecido, vestía un precioso vestido blanco, largo que arrastraba, se notaba contenta, danzaba por todos los lugares, solía esconderse por la clínica, yo la buscaba y se venía contra mí, abrazándome fuerte, estoy seguro, su cuerpo, lograba sentirlo, pensaba -ella está aquí, deben creer que es una paciente mas y por eso no dicen nada- los médicos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía, me creyeron aun más loco porque me aseguraba –¡ahí no hay nada!- yo podía verla, tocarla, aspirar su delicioso aroma, que en el transcurso de los días su cuerpo era más frio, palidecía, su aroma era un poco molesto ya no era de vainilla más bien parecia un olor como a humedad… luego a putrefacción…

Y…. ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido? ¿Les parece poco lo que me ha pasado? Bueno, lo que me ha vuelto aun más loco, es que las personas que están aquí, criminales que les falla el cerebro, hombres o mujeres asesinos de su familia, aquellos que han hecho homicidios en gran mas… a claro ¿Por qué digo eso? Porque estoy en una de las secciones "avanzadas" es como la llaman aquí, es una sección de alta seguridad, soy considerado como uno de los más peligrosos, pero eso no es lo que me ha vuelto loco, no, lo que sucede, es que estas personas de alta peligrosidad son quien también han visto a Serena, me la han descrito, por eso ya no sé que es falso o verdadero, algunos de ellos la miran con cierta fascinación porque no son los únicos que pueden verla, otros la ven con terror y cierta repulsión

¡Maldición! Otra vez lo está haciendo, camina juguetonamente por toda la habitación, antes, de casados, solía hacer eso, correr, caminar de un lado a otro porque era feliz e insinuaba que quería que la abrazara para tener una "noche especial" desde que llego aquí lo hace casi todas las noches, sinceramente ahora me da terror de solo verla, con forme se quita la ropa noto como su piel toma un color verdosos, puedo ver los nudillos de pies y manos en color blanco, es decir, sus huesos… no quiero que se repita lo de esta mañana… seguro, su última pregunta es… espero que lo sea porque cada segundo todo es tan extraño, ¿Qué hago amarrado? Esta mañana era un día normal, vi a Serena a lo lejos, sentada, cepillándose el cabello, volvía a ser la de antes, alegre, el aroma a vainilla era deliciosa, me acerque y me abrazo, la sensación era tan cálida, juraría sentir de nuevo la tibieza de su piel –nos escaparemos de aquí esta noche- dijo con esa melodiosa voz, en el instante no comprendí que quiso decirme, hasta que me enseño un montón de llaves en sus manos, me las entrego, podía escapara pero comencé a preguntarme si era lo correcto -¿Cómo las conseguiste?- le pregunte –estaban en la oficina de ese sujeto gruñón, no quería dármelas así que…. bueno, no hace falta la explicación, ahora paso a mejor vida- por sus palabras me estremecí, luego los gritos furiosos de los guardias y enfermeras se hicieron presentes –¡lo han asesinado!- grito uno de ellos, como si fuese eco, varios de los enfermos mentales repetían lo mismo, ¡lo han asesinado!, ¡lo han asesinado!, ¡lo han asesinado!, ¡lo han asesinado! sonaron las alarmas para que todo paciente fuera de regreso a su habitaciones, un enfermero me miro con repulsión a su vez coraje y miedo –encontré al asesino, debemos darle un castigo, maldito ser infernal ¿Cómo has podido hacer semejante canallada?- no sabía qué hacer, seguía confundido, varios guardias unos cuatro o cinco me tomaron por todo el cuerpo, arremetiéndome con fuerza, solté las llaves, temblaba, estaba asustado, me forcé para no caminar, sin embargo eran mucho más fuertes, me llevaron casi arrastrando a mi habitación, eche un vistazo donde se supone estaban las llaves, un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, era el Psiquiatra, el hombre que todo este tiempo me hablaba como si fuese un niño, un retrasado mental, siempre lo odie, pero verlo ahí tirado, con la piel desgarrada, me dio lastima, mi miedo creció, analice las heridas, se las hicieron con las llaves, se las hicieron con las llaves, se las hicieron con las llaves, se las hicieron con las llaves mi mente se repitió, forceje una vez más para alejarme y correr, el miedo ya estaba en todo mi cuerpo, me reprenderían por un crimen que yo no cometí, me aventaron con el frio suelo, cada uno de ellos me dieron unos 3 tres golpes con toda su fuerza, luego me amarraron, Serena había estado ahí todo el tiempo, lloraba y me desmaye por las contusiones que me habían hecho, desperté y ella ya no estaba, sentí cierta tranquilidad… hasta ahora, me quede mirando todo el espacio, cerré un segundo los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo, pálida, con su pecho en un tono verdoso, dejándome ver la descamación en sus piernas y los huesos en sus nudillos, como si la piel de su cara hubiese sido chupada, con el reflejo de las luces puedo notar pequeñas partes de su cráneo donde ya ni siquiera hay cabello, con esos ojos hundidos, grisáceos, se me acerca para besarme, un frio y amargo beso, cierro con fuerza los ojos, escucho una voz, al parecer de un hombre –señorita, aléjese de ese sujeto, es muy peligroso- abro con lentitud mis ojos, es un enfermero de edad avanzada –traeré las llaves- dice mientras se aleja, volteo con lentitud mi cabeza… de nuevo es Serena, pero con el color rosado de sus mejillas, con la pureza de sus ojos, sonriendo amablemente… ¿Qué demonios es esto? Dicen que las personas que pasan mucho tiempo en los manicomios se contagian de esa locura que corre por los pasillos, con miedo bajo la mirada, ya no quiero verla, la garganta se me cierra y mi estomago se retuerce –¿creíste que te había perdonado?- sus ojos vuelven a oscurecerse y se acerca a mi oído –la verdad es que nunca deje de amara a Seiya, cuando me fui creí que lo encontraría, la muerte nos separo, él ya tenía varias amigas en su lista, no me quiero quedar sola… pero soy una mujer mu paciente- se escucha como se abren los candados, ella se levanta y camina hasta la puerta –te estaré esperando- dice con una sonrisa fría –¿hasta cuándo?- le pregunto en un hilillo de voz con lagrimas en los ojos –lo que sea necesario, gracias, Darién, intentaste miles de veces acabar con tu vida para reencontrarnos, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- abriéndose la puerta ella camina –espera… ¿Por qué solo algunos pueden verte?- rió con malicia –solo te diré que, tu solo no podrás acabar con tu vida… yo te ayudare en el camino para que puedas terminar-

Sus palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza, cada vez comprendo menos, cuando salió de la habitación, me desmaye, el rechinido de la puerta fue lo que me despertó, trayendo mi desayuno, la mujer me desamarro con desconfianza, le pregunte a la enfermera antes de salir –espere, ¿sabe cómo se llama un sujeto de cabello canoso, de pequeño bigote y moreno de unos 70 años?- su rostro casi se volvió blanco –¿lo ha visto?- me pregunto temerosa –si, quiere decirme su nombre, anoche abrió la puerta y…- me interrumpió, tiro las charolas de desayunos que traía consigo –murió, hace unos veinte años, era el conserje, se suicido, por haber enloquecido, juraba… que… varios enfermos mentales traían consigo almas de sus víctimas o seres queridos- tomo las charolas con las manos temblorosas y salió… lo curiosos es… que hace tantos meses que estoy aquí y es la primera vez que veo a esa mujer, de nuevo se abre la puerta, Serena, pálida… solamente pálida

-he venido a darte de comer-

-gracias- responde con la garganta seca

-¿quién era esa mujer?-

-una simple enfermera- responde rápidamente

-eso espero, o me obligaras hacer cosas malas-

-no Serena, no hagas algo extraño-

-¿Serena? ¿Desde cuándo soy Serena? ¡Yo no hago cosas extrañas! Seguro esa enfermera vino a coquetearte, ella debe saber que eres mío, ahora mismo se lo dejare en claro- se levanta furiosa y él la toma de la mano

-no Sere… digo… Bunny, quédate y mejor dame de comer ¿sí? Tengo mucha hambre, los golpes me abrieron el apetito-

-es que ya no me quieres, te gusto la enfermera, era bonita quieres quedarte con ella y abandonarme, te olvidaras de mí, yo que tanto me he esforzado para estar de nuevo juntos-

-_demasiado atractiva yo diría_- pensó –no digas eso-

-dime la verdad, si te gusta tanto yo me alejo sin antes darle un buen susto y a ti… te dejo un recuerdito, un perfecto agujero en la yugular-

Con mucha dificultad traga saliva -claro que no mi amor… yo te amo solo a ti, en serio mi vida… y… ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-esperaba que lo preguntaras… ¡qué bueno que no has cambiado!- le da un beso en el comienzo de los labios

¿Y entonces? ¿Estoy loco? ¿Son alucinaciones? Acaso ¿ya morí? No sé qué es lo que ella quiere, si continuo con vida, quiero morirme ya, porque no aguanto esta tortura, y si estoy muerto, es terrible, se supone, debería sentir paz y no miedo de estar con ella… ¿acaso yo lo provoque? ¿Estuvo mal profanar su tumba? Pero fue por amor, ella también debió amarme, si lo hizo ¿Por qué me tortura? Debería pedirme que fuera feliz con otra mujer, no atarme hasta en la muerte… como sea, solo me resta esperar hasta que ella o mi mente acabe conmigo…


End file.
